1. Field of the Invention
The exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to a field of offset cancellation current minor and an operating method thereof. More specifically, the exemplary embodiment(s) of the present invention relates to an offset cancellation current mirror and an operating method thereof of cancelling the offset voltage between a current mirror pair.
2. Description of Related Art
As is well known in the art, the current minor offers an accurate reproduction of the reference based on the fine distinction between the reference current and the corresponding current. The magnitude of the offset voltages is inversely proportional to the scale of the respective transistor. The smaller the transistor, the larger the offset voltage. However, the improvement of the manufacture technology contributes to the smaller scale of the transistor. Thus, the request of the stable current in the current minor and the yield rate of semiconductor manufacture procedure are the urgent problems to be solved.